


The Magic Inside of US

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Crossover, F/M, Harry Potter and Narnia Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: The room of requirement is known to help those in need.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Reader, Ginny Weasley & Reader, Harry Potter & Reader, Reader & Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Narnia x Harry Potter crossover. 
> 
> A/N: Part 1 of a (hopefully) 5 part series :) I know the ages don’t ~quite~ line up and I know all non-pureblood wizards weren’t supposed to be allowed at Hogwarts during this year, but this is fanfiction so it doesn’t have to be 100% canon. ;P enjoy!

Edmund Pevensie never liked to make himself known, at least not at school. This was a valuable survival tactic he had the misfortune to learn early on in his schooling. You see, Edmund was a muggleborn wizard in a house that widely valued pureblood ideals and the very person who wished him dead. This little known fact wasn’t overlooked by his classmates, either, which made staying in his own dorm room near unbearable. The situation wasn’t exactly ideal, especially for a man who valued a neutral mind and fair treatment, but Edmund made do with what he had. 

The hard work Edmund put into his studies didn’t go unnoticed by his professors; in fact, they rewarded him with the title of Slytherin Prefect. The badge would have been a great honor to most people, but for Edmund, it seemed to be a big target on his back. The other Slytherin students didn’t think Edmund was worthy of his title, nor fit to hold a title of leadership within the school. So, in an act of ‘righteous justice,” they would torment the poor boy every chance they got. Edmund never thought back, though; it wouldn’t be a fair fight. 

Y/N L/N was similar to Edmund in a lot of ways, but the complete opposite in others. She came from a large pureblood family and was sorted into Gryffindor upon arriving at Hogwarts. As expected, she quickly became friends with the strong witches and wizards within her house. While her friends were kind to her, especially her best friend Ginny Weasley, a lot of the Wizarding world looked down upon her. Y/N’s mother was a squib, so many of Y/N’s peers created rumors that she was faking her magical powers and that she was unworthy of attending the prestigious magic school. 

Both Y/N and Edmund could feel the darkness surrounding the school deep in their bones as the welcome feast began. Since Headmaster Dumbledore had died the year before, a chilled paranoia swept the entire wizarding world. Every bright color was replaced with a smoky haze of dark gray and fear weaved itself through every conversation. Even Professor McGonagall, who sat at the Professor’s table next to Professor Slughorn, fiddled with her fingers and glanced across the hall to survey her student’s faces. 

“Silence.” Severus Snape spoke, the single word hanging frozen in the air. The students who were previously mumbling amongst themselves quieted immediately. “As you are all aware, Hogwarts will be… different this year. I will act as Headmaster, and you shall refer to me as such. And, in light of this decision, I have taken it upon myself to make some additions to the teaching staff for the foreseeable future.” 

Y/N’s eyes scanned the Professor’s table and landed on a few unfamiliar faces. 

“They look ghastly,” Y/N mutters in Ginny’s ear. Ginny only shivered silently in response. It was at that moment that Y/N noticed she was the only redhead sitting at the Gryffindor table. 

“Professor Alecto Carrow will serve as your mandatory Muggle Studies professor, and Professor Amycus Carrow will be your Dark Arts instructor. They are also the new Deputy Headmasters, so I demand you treat them with respect.” Snape turned his head to scan the room as if he was a vulture. 

Edmund looked towards his housemates. Some were watching in anguish, while others appeared enthralled. The only person who could somewhat relate to Edmund was Ross Daniel, a fourth year half-blood. Ross’ face was a sickly off-white color and he appeared to be nursing an intense case of nausea. Edmund was sure his appearance was similar. But, even though Edmund took comfort in the fact that he was more than capable of defending himself, he still feared the abilities of the new staff. 

After a tense meal, the students were sent to bed without delay. 

~

“Welcome to Muggle Studies, 6th years. I am Professor A. Carrow. You may refer to me as Professor Carrow or Ma’am, anything else and you will be subject to punishment. Do I make myself clear?” The dark witch spoke into the class of silent teenagers. “I said, do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” The class chorused. Something about the tone was dull and grey. 

Nearly everything inside the classroom had been removed. Previously, muggle film posters covered the walls, various radios, and televisions were displayed on the bookshelf, and an old muggle refrigerator from the 50’s claimed the front right corner of the classroom. But, everything was taken down for the new year and posters depicting war, car accidents and muggle weapons now covered the stone walls. 

Y/N glanced towards the boy sitting next to her. She recognized him as Edmund Pevensie, but she had never spoken to him. His gaze was focused intently on the front of the classroom in an attempt to ward off all unwanted and unnecessary attention. Y/N returned her gaze back to the chalkboard and longed to be sitting up with Ginny. But, of course, Y/N had run late and was forced to take the last remaining seat. 

“Now, you will not be needing the textbook recommended to you. This class will be based solely on lectures, so you must attend every one and take diligent notes. If I catch you sleeping, talking, eating, daydreaming, gossiping, or anything of the sort you will be harshly punished. I expect respect and respect I will receive.” Professor Carrow’s squeaky voice informed her students. Y/N and Edmund shared a look. 

"You’re Edmund Pevensie, right?" Y/N scribbled onto her parchment. It had “Muggle Studies- Day 1” written at the top, so she hoped it appeared that she was taking ‘diligent notes.’ 

Y/N slid the parchment across the desk so it sat in front of her deskmate. He read over the message, looked between Carrow and Y/N, waited a moment, and wrote back. 

"Yes. And you’re Y/N L/N. We aren’t supposed to be sending notes."

Y/N hid a smug grin and rested her head on her palm. 

~

As the year went on, fear intensified with each and every day. It was rumored that the new Carrow Professors were subjecting ‘problem’ students to the Cruciatus Curse as a form of punishment. Y/N wasn’t sure whether this rumor was true or not, but it pushed everyone in the school to be on their best behaviors. 

Y/N kept her head down as much as possible, except for a few specific occasions. Dumbledore’s Army was now under the leadership of Ginny, Luna, and Neville, so all of Y/N’s energy was being put into that. She didn’t care if she was to be punished by the Hogwarts staff, or even if she was killed. All that mattered was that the younger kids were safe and unharmed. 

Another thing that seemed to continue was her involvement with Edmund Pevensie. What started out as passing notes back and forth as inconspicuously as possible, quickly turned to turning to each other for support outside of class. Edmund would walk Y/N to Dark Arts after Muggle Studies was over to make sure she was safe, and Y/N made sure to check on him after breakfast each day to make sure his housemates weren’t harassing him. They didn’t know much about each other, nor did they have to. All that was important was that they were on the same side and that they had someone to lean on. They weren’t necessarily friends, but they weren’t not friends either. 

"Do you want to join a special club?" Y/N had passed Edmund a note one day.

Edmund looked towards the front of the room and made direct eye contact with the professor. She nods approvingly and turns to the other side of the room where Ross Daniel was scribbling on his parchment so fast that Y/N was surprised that he hadn’t broken his quill. 

"Sure, what is it?"

"I can’t write it out, but it’s to do with the war." Y/N bit her lip and slid the paper across the table with her first two fingers. 

Edmund read it and scratched out a response. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Do you know where the Room of Requirement is?" His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head, pretending to be lost in thought so Carrow wouldn’t see. "Okay. I’ll show you after class. Follow me out like you normally do. I’ll skip Dark Arts."

A panicked look flashed across Edmund’s face. "Are you insane? "

"I’ll just say I was in the infirmary. Don’t worry so much, Prefect." 

The remainder of class passed slowly, especially since Edmund kept shooting Y/N worried glances. But, when the class ended, Y/N quickly packed up her things and hurried out the door. 

“What exactly is this club and what is the Room of Requirement?” Edmund asked in hushed whispers, his long legs matching her gait. 

“Dumbledore’s Army.” Y/N answered, watching her feat scutter across the floor. “It’s basically an Order for kids, and we learn defensive skills. It was formed last year when Umbridge was here.” 

“And you want me to join?” 

“Yes, of course. You’re strong and smart and on our side. Not to mention, you’re constantly around Slytherins. You’ll be a big help.” 

Edmund whipped around the corner, barely missing the wall. “Okay, and what’s the Room of Requirement?” 

“Our meeting pace.” 

The pair walked in silence, nearly running up staircases and dodging people in their way. Edmund crashed into Y/N’s back as she stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Here.” 

“Y/N, that’s a blank wall?” 

The girl held a finger up to silence Edmund. “Wait, for it.” 

In front of Edmund’s eyes, a big, beautiful, intricately carved door appeared on the otherwise blank stone. Complicated carvings of vines and birds covered the frame and a doorknob stuck out of the splintering wooden door. Each detail was lined with what looked like gold, and bright red paint highlighted each curve so the birds and vines appeared to be alive. It was tall, too, at least twice the size of a standard entrance, and it took up nearly the entire wall. The splintering wood looked to be oak, very old oak, and it reminded Y/N of an old boat painting near the Gryffindor common room.

“Huh,” Y/N began, her head tilting to the side. “This isn’t the normal door.” 

“There’s a normal door?” Edmund was staring at it perplexed. How had this been there this entire time and he had never seen it before?

“Yeah, it usually looks like the entryway to the great hall. I’m not sure why it looks like this now,” Y/N reached towards the knob and turned it. 

Upon opening, a gorgeous beach with pearly white sand and clear water appeared instead of the usual drafty practice room. Edmund’s eyes widen as he enters the strange land, taking a deep breath of the salty air. 

“This isn’t exactly the room I meant-” Y/N breathed in wonder, following Edmund into the new world. 

To the left of the pair, a large forest cascaded down the cliffside with green shrubbery and foliage basically falling out of the soil. What appeared to be ruins of an old building sat atop the cliff; four brick towers were dotted across the area and the brick poked out of the trees. To the right, a big rocky cave engulfed the waves and cast big, black shadows across the sand. 

Y/N looked towards Edmund; a look of excitement and pure joy filled his face. She couldn’t put her finger as to why, but he looked as if he knew where he was. 

“Edmund!” A male voice called from the cave. Three figures started running towards Edmund and Y/N. But, instead of fear like Y/N was feeling, Edmund’s grin grew and he took off running towards the strangers.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N discovers the magic that Narnia holds and the Pevensies discover the magic within Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Narnia x Harry Potter crossover. 
> 
> A/N: Thank you all for 600 followers! It means a lot to me <3 Here’s the long awaited part two <3

The sand burned under Y/N’s feet as she took off after Edmund. The stiff material of her uniform skirt and dress shirt proved restricting and uncomfortable as she ran, but the undeniable confusion that fogged her senses overrode the sensation. Edmund reached the four first, taking the youngest girl into his arms in a tight embrace. 

“Edmund!” She squealed in delight, her hands gripping the cotton material of his shirt. 

As Y/N neared, she was able to take in the appearance of the three strangers. The oldest looking boy shared the same facial structure as Edmund, but his straight, sandy hair clung to his forehead. His school uniform pants were rolled up to the knees and he wore no shoes. The older girl looked as if she was the girl version of Edmund. Her dark hair fell in nice ringlets against her shoulders. Her feet were also bare, and her skirt, which was much longer than Y/N’s, was damp at the bottom. Finally, the youngest girl had soft, honey colored hair that more closely matched the oldest boy’s. A pink, shimmery nailpolish coated all twenty of her nails. 

“Merlin, you run fast! And we’re on sand! How did you do that?!” Y/N huffed, her hands resting on her knees so she could catch her breath. 

Edmund came out of his embrace and turned towards Y/N, a large grin gracing his face. Her eyes darted from his face towards those of their companions; all of their smiles were the same. 

“Sorry,” He said, taking her arm and straightening her back. “I like to run.” 

“I could have gathered that for myself, Pevensie.” Her graze moved from the group to their surroundings. Waves crashed along the beach in front of her, wind flew through their hair, and a large clump of dried dirt toppled off of the cliff. “Where are we? I don’t exactly remember there being a beach at Hogwarts.” 

“Oh! You’re from the wizarding school,” The older girl turned towards Edmund. “Is this the girl you wrote about?” 

“Wrote about?” The blonde boy interjected. “I can’t believe you wrote to Susan about a girl and not me!” 

“Because you wouldn’t exactly listen, now would you? At least Su doesn’t jump to conclusions.” 

“She’s even prettier than I expected, Ed!” Susan, Y/N assumed, exclaimed. “Oh, this is wonderful.” 

“You three never tell me anything!” The youngest cut into the argument. “Shouldn’t I be the one you come to? I’m young, not stupid!” 

“We’re in Narnia and you all are worried about who I wrote to. Classic.” Edmund shook his head and crossed his arms. 

“Because it’s a big deal! You never even looked at a girl in the past, and now you found a wizard-” 

The younger girl cuts off Susan. “I think since she’s a girl it would be ‘witch.’”

Y/N cleared her throat and all four turned to look at her. 

“While I appreciate the compliments and the knowledge that all of you know all about me while I have absolutely no idea who you are, I’d love it if we stopped speaking as if I’m not standing right next to you.” 

“Oh, uh, right. Sorry,” Edmund sent a half smile towards his friend. “This is my brother Peter and my sisters Susan and Lucy.” 

Lucy walked towards Y/N and put out a hand. “Hello, I’m Lucy, the one that Edmund never writes to.” 

Y/N shook her head, feeling a bit out of place among the siblings. “I’m Y/N, the one Edmund apparently writes about.” She glanced towards Edmund, who appeared to be getting a sunburn. “No one answered my question from earlier. Where are we?” 

A slight grimace fell over Edmund’s face. “We’re in Narnia.” 

“Narnia… inside Hogwarts castle.” 

“No,” Ed uncrossed his arms and put his palms together, gesturing back and forth. “We came through the fancy door, and ended up in Narnia.” 

“Then where is Narnia?” 

“It’s a different world,” Susan answered, placing a hand on her brother’s tense shoulder. 

“How did we get to a different world?!” 

Lucy smiled, swaying on her heels. “Aslan brought us here! Susan, Peter and I came here from the train station. We were going back to school after-” 

“You took a train here?! Did you have to get on a special platform?” Y/N looked at Edmund’s neutral facial expression then back at Lucy. “That would make sense. We have to do that to get to school.” 

“No, it just… appeared.” Peter spoke casually. 

“I’m confused.” Y/N crossed her arms across her stomach in frustration. 

Lucy giggled. “It helps if you don’t think about it too much.” 

“Okay, um, so why are we here?”

Peter looked towards the cliff and then back towards the glistening sea. “Not quite sure, honestly.” 

“How long have you been here?” Edmund shrugged Susan’s arm off of his shoulder and pulled his school bag to his front. 

“About an hour,” The older boy answers, watching his brother’s movements. “What do you have in there? A brick?” 

“Might as well be. It’s my muggle studies textbook.” 

It was Y/N’s turn to giggle, watching Edmund’s strong hands go through his bag. He pulled out the textbook and half-handed-half-threw it at Peter. 

“How badly would it hurt if the entire class threw their textbooks at Carrow?” 

“Awfully bad, I reckon.” Edmund shot one of his award winning smiles towards Y/N and pulled his wand out from his satchel. It had been buried deep in his bag, as wands were to be out of sight for muggle studies, so it took a bit of time before Edmund could find it amongst his crumpled papers and food crumbs. Not having his wand being easily accessible made Edmund itch. 

“Where do you suppose we are?” Edmund thought aloud. Another dry clump of dirt fell from the cliffs, making a light thud noise as it topleted to the ground. Y/N jumped slightly, still uneasy in the new world. The Pevensies remained unbothered.

“Narnia?” Y/N responded. 

Ed looked at her fondly and shook his head. “Well, yes, but I meant where in Narnia. I don’t exactly remember ruins.” 

~

After dressing in a borrowed dress from Susan, Y/N took off with the rest of the Pevensies to find out what was going on. 

“You see,” Edmund spoke, the pair of teens trailing behind the others by a few feet. “Everyone comes to Narnia for a reason.” 

“And the..the lion decides that?” 

A laugh escapes Edmund’s mouth and his thumb loops behind the strap of his bag. “Yes, Aslan decides. Like we explained earlier at our chests, Lucy, Susan, Peter and I were brought here from prophecy. I suppose there might be another, as Cair Paravel was attacked. We’ll have to see what else we can find.” 

“I really can’t escape lions, can I? First, I’m sorted into the big lion house...now a huge lion brought me to a magical world where my friend is King for whatever reason...maybe I should invest in a lion tattoo.” 

Another delectable laugh erupted from Edmund as they approached the rest of the group; they were stopped in the middle of the trail and looking at the ground. As Edmund and Y/N caught up, Y/N realized a huge petrified tree branch was blocking the way. By the size alone, it could have easily been a tree trunk; it reminded Y/N of the tall fir trees that dotted the Hogwarts grounds and encompassed the forbidden forest. 

“We’ll have to go around,” Peter declared, his eyes squinted and his hands firmly on his waist. Y/N gulped and looked at the steep, grassy hills that surrounded them. 

“We can’t climb those,” Susan interjected. “They’d easily add half a days worth of walking to our journey!” 

“Then what do you suppose we do?” 

“We could climb it!” Suggested Lucy. The wood towered over the five, and even Lucy knew that that task was impossible. 

“Perhaps Ed and I could move it,” Y/N said at last, looking at a perplexed Edmund. “With the strength of both of us, it would be easy. It only takes about five people to move a house, and this is light in comparison.” 

“No offense, Y/N, but I don’t think either of you are strong enough,” Peter’s concerned face turned into an amused smile. “Especially not Dolly Daydream,” Peter slapped Edmund, who hadn’t said anything this entire time, on the upper arm. 

“Ow!” Edmund hit back. “She didn’t mean manual force, she meant magical force. Don’t be stupid!” 

“Oh,” The High King’s voice was softer than anticipated and he quickly cleared his throat. “Right, then, get to it.” 

Edmund took out his wand, and pointed it towards the petrified wood. 

Y/N found Edmund’s wand truly fascinating- they had a short conversation about it once while Edmund walked her to Dark Arts. 13 ½ inches long, swishy, unicorn hair core and holly wood. Holly wood is notorious for its protective properties, as well as it’s extreme power once matched with the right wizard. The power and abilities the wood brings is ideal for one who wishes to embark on dangerous and highly spiritual journeys. Now, being in Narnia, this made sense to Y/N. But, the thing that fascinated Y/N the most was the unicorn core. Sure, the length being average and the swishy flexibility played into his neutral-headed personality, but the core spoke volumes about where his allyship lied. Wands of this core were the hardest to turn to the Dark Arts, and they're the most faithful of all cores. 

Y/N brandished her own wand, waved it in the well practiced wand motion, and surged her magical energy through the wood. 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Both teens chanted at the same time. 

None of the Pevensies had ever seen Edmund perform proper magic, so this was quite the spectacle for them. Here and there he was known to unlock doors or spray down his armor with the aguamenti charm, but those spells were small and simple. This was of nothing the muggles had ever seen before. Lucy giggled, Susan looked on with wonder and Peter wore an impressed expression. 

“Over to the right, at the very top.” Y/N directed, her arm tiring quickly and her voice strained. Edmund sharply nodded, the wood started floating to the top. When the branch finally found it’s resting place, Y/N and Edmund let out a relieved breath neither knew they were holding. 

“That was… brilliant!” Susan was astonished. “Even after living in Narnia for ages, I’ve never seen anything like that!” 

“Oh, that’s nothing! We learned that first year!” Y/N tucked her wand into her belt. 

“Speaking of school, we aren’t supposed to use magic outside of it.” Edmund, too, placed his wand in his belt. But, in his case, it sat next to a large, jeweled sword. “We’re going to get expelled.”

“We never technically left the school… I guess. And based on what you guys have been saying, there’s so much magic here that the trace couldn’t tell who did what. I wouldn’t worry.” Y/N was the first to start walking down the path. 

Lucy quickly followed, her small legs kicking up dust. “Can you tell me about magic? I know Narnia magic but I’ve never been able to control it like Ed.” 

“Shouldn’t your brother be the one who tells you?” She glanced over her shoulder to where Edmund was walking. Once again, his thumb looped behind his school bag’s strap. When he caught her eye, he sent a smile her way. 

Y/N smiled back in habit, a small sense of familiarity filling her stomach.

“He won’t tell us anything. Something about school and inadequate magical abilities. Whatever that means.”

Y/N’s heart twinged at the ‘younger’ girls words. 

“Yeah, things at school are a bit..rough. I get why he doesn’t want to talk about it,” Y/N sighed looking around her. “Definitely different than how he was treated here.” 

Susan picked up her pace to match Y/N and Lucy’s. “We decided that it would be best to set up camp, it’s going to get dark soon.” 

~

“I don’t suppose you have a match?” Peter shifted his gaze from a large pile of wood to his brother, who was lying lazily on the ground. 

The sun had set and darkness cast across the makeshift campsite. Y/N stood next to Peter, her wand illuminated in order to light up what Peter was doing. 

“Nope.” Edmund responded, eyes closed. 

“Merlin, you’re useless, Pevensie. Nox,” Near pitch black darkness enveloped the teens. “Incendio.” 

Fire shoots from Y/N’s wand, catching on the dry wood Peter had assembled. Golden flames twisted and turned against one another, shooting warmth and light across the surrounding area. 

“I’m not useless, L/N, I’m a King.” 

“Fine, a useless King. Happy now?” 

Edmund hid his eyes in his inner elbow, a smirk enveloping his face. “Yes, thank you.” 

“What happened to the guy that barely talked at school? I’d like him back, please. Thank you.” 

“I talk!” Edmund moved so he was propped up on his elbows. “We have conversations all the time!” 

“Okay, let me rephrase.” Y/N cleared her throat and pretended to be deep in thought. “Where’s the nice guy I know from school? I’d like him back, please. Thank you.” 

“Will you two stop flirting? Some of us are trying to sleep.” Susan remarked from her own place on the ground. The pair’s heads snapped to Susan’s back. 

“We are not flirting!” Edmund exclaimed, his voice stern. Susan laughed. 

“Just go to sleep, Ed.” Peter was now on the floor, his back towards the fire. “We need to get up early to hopefully find some food. I’d rather not have to deal with you sleep deprived.” 

Edmund grumbled and laid down on his side, facing away from his siblings. Biting her pride and trying to calm her nervous stomach, she laid down in the only place available: right next to Edmund. 

Soon, heavy breathing filled the campsite as the Pevensies slept. Y/N, however, stared straight into the fire trying to digest her day. Her friend, (kind of friend?) who she had just grown comfortable around, was a King of a magical land she had never heard of. Sure, she recognized that she couldn’t possibly know everything and every world, but it was directly under her nose. How could she have missed it?

“Y/N?” Edmund whispered, prompting her to turn around. He was laying with his head propped up on his arm, his soft curls fanning over his forehead. Per usual, his puffy lips were slightly parted, but the fire light made them appear even pinker than normal. Freckles dusted his cheeks and his brown eyes held a gentle gaze that washed over Y/N’s face and neck. 

“This doesn’t change anything, does it?” 

“What do you mean?” Y/N whispered back.

“I mean this place and my…” He looked to the flames as if he was carefully crafting his sentence. “Authority here. It doesn’t change anything, right?” 

A light smile snuck upon Y/N’s face. “Of course not, Edmund. You’re still the nice boy who sits next to me in Muggle Studies and passes me dumb doodles under the desk.” 

“I really value our friendship, you know? I don’t want you to view me differently.” 

“I don’t.” Y/N took a deep breath and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. His skin was soft under her lips; his cheek slightly warmed from the fire. “Goodnight, Edmund.” 

~

“Where’s Peter?” Susan’s footsteps near Y/N’s head pulled her out of her peaceful dream. “And Lucy?”

“They probably just went on a walk, Su. You know how Lucy has trouble sleeping.” Edmund’s voice sounded rough and sleep ridden with each syllable erupting from his chest . Y/N took her lip in between her teeth. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Peter always tells me when he prepares to leave. What if they’re hurt?”

Y/N sat up and stretched her back. “Where would they go? We’re in the middle of the forest, not exactly many places to venture off to.” 

“Maybe they went out to look for food. That’s what Peter said yesterday.” Edmund offered. 

“With Lucy? Come on, get up. We’re going to search.” 

The trio set out into the forest under Susan’s leadership. The deeper they got, the louder the sounds of swords got. Edmund quickly pulled his own sword out of its hilt and ran in the direction of the sound. 

“Peter!” Susan screamed, stopping the sword fight in front of her eyes. 

The handsome brunette that was fighting Peter stopped in his tracks, glancing over each Pevensie. His chiseled features cascaded into a look of wonder as he gazed down at the sword in his hand and back up at the out-of-breath Peter before him. 

“High King Peter,” He spoke in a thick spanish accent. 

“Yes, and who might you be?


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance strikes in between differing opinions and arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Narnia x Harry Potter crossover. 
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much for the wait <3 Enjoy loves!

“So, let me get this straight… on top of this Cair Paravel place there’s other countries and kingdoms and enemies and people?” Y/N speaks with only one breath, looking at all of the creatures in front of her. She recognized a few of the species from her school textbooks, but others left her flabbergasted. 

“Yes,” The boy who was previously fighting Peter confirmed; Y/N and the Pevensies now knew him as Prince Caspain of Telmar. “And that is why I’m here. My uncle wishes to kill me, and now that he knows Narnians still exist, he wishes to kill them too.” 

“Telmarines? In Narnia?” Edmund exclaims, looking much older than the previous day. His jaw was tight and his hand gripped the hilt of his sword with much strength. 

“Many things happened while you were away, Your Majesty,” A short man came forward, bowing his head. Y/N had read of men such as this, Red Dwarfs, but she had never seen one in person. He had a long, white beard that nearly reached his stubby knees and a miniature bow strung across his shoulders. “There’s not much of us left, they thought we were extinct. And it should have stayed that way!” 

Edmund looks towards Caspian, who smiles sheepishly. “That’s Trumpkin, we found him just as a few of my Uncle’s soldiers were drowning him. He’s not a big fan of us.” 

“I’m right here! Please don’t talk of me as if I’m not.” Trumpkin exclaims.

“But why has Aslan not helped?” Lucy asked, looking out at the small crowd around them. 

Trumpkin barked a laugh. “Aslan left us the same time you lot did. If he was going to help, he would have by now. That is, if he even exists.” 

Lucy gasped as if Trumpkin had said something particularly offensive about her. “He does exist! He will come when he sees fit-” 

“Lu,” Peter rested a hand on his sister’s shoulder and looked towards Caspain. “What were you planning on doing?” 

“We must overthrow the Telmarine army if we have any chance of surviving!” A small voice ordered before Caspian could even open his mouth. Y/N looked down to see a group of mice standing on their hindlegs and wielding swords. At the very front stood a larger mouse with a read feather looped around one of his ears. He appeared to be the leader of the group and the one who spoke. 

“And who might you be?” Peter grinned down. The mouse removed his feather and fell into a deep bow. 

“With all respect, my king. Reepicheep, leader of the talking mice, I have been anxiously awaiting your return.” The mouse pulls out his sword and bows deeper. 

Peter chuckles and his grin broadens. “At least we know someone can handle a blade.” 

Y/N looks towards Edmund, who is watching the scene intently, his sword now resting in his holster. He glances towards her and smiles before turning back to the conversation at hand. 

“You aren’t exactly what I expected,” Caspian’s eyes wander across the three and land on Y/N. “And I have no idea who you are.” 

Edmund cleared his throat and quickly began to speak. “This is Y/N, she is my closest friend and she will be treated with respect.” 

Y/N felt her cheeks burn as Caspian bows to her. “No, no, you don’t have to bow-” 

“Since Cair Paravel is destroyed,” Susan interrupts. “Where have you all been staying? It can’t be safe out here, especially with you, Prince Caspian.” 

Caspian grins towards Susan, which shrinks as he notices Peter eyeing him. “Come, I will show you. It’s not ideal, but it’s the best we have.” 

~

“Or,” Edmund silently clasped his hands together, his voice growing in volume. “They’ll just wait and starve us out.” 

Y/N leaned against a column near Edmund, her wand lazily spinning between her fingers. She didn’t feel she had the authority to join in on the conversation, as she was not a Queen, nor a Narnian. Still, she looked on, listening to voices growing stern and watching bodies stiffening. 

“Must we?” All heads snap towards the youngest Pevensie, who was laying on a cracked slab of stone. It seemed to have much significance to the task at hand, but Y/N wasn’t exactly what it was or why it was important. “You all are acting as if we only have two options; die here or die there. There must be another way.” 

Peter shakes his head at Lucy, nonchalantly dismissing her. “I don’t think you were listening, Lu.” 

Y/N audibly scoffs and mumbles under her breath, “Your ingrained misogyny is showing, Pevensie.” 

Edmund scrunches his face and looks towards Y/N, only to receive a forced smile in response. 

“I was listening, there just has to be a better way. Not everything requires such a drastic decision.” Lucy stands and looks towards the intricately carved portrait of a lion on the wall. 

“The Telmarines won’t offer much mercy,” Caspian pipes up, his arms crossed and standing in front of Peter. “We must act while we can. This place is protectable.” 

“And a tomb!” Peter interjects. “We must strike while we can.” 

“We’re talking in circles, Peter,” Susan speaks but is gone unanswered. 

“We must not forget who really defeated the White Witch.” Lucy adds after Susan. 

“I think we’ve waited for Aslan long enough.” Peter’s jaw clenches and he storms out of the room. 

“I know I don’t have any authority,” Y/N walks towards Edmund once each Narnian busied themselves with their own tasks. “But this seems like a really bad idea. I know it’s not the same but think about home. We aren’t going out of our way to seek out You-Know-Who, because he’s stronger than us and we’d lose more lives than is worth it. These Tel-whatever guys have large armies and a lot of weapons from what I’m hearing and we don’t. It just sounds like a bad idea.” 

Edmund sighs, loosening his chest plate and rolling his neck. “This isn’t home though, Y/N. You-Know-Who and the Telmarines are completely different.” 

“Yes, but I feel like wands and magic is one thing, and swords and catapults are another. I just think everyone as a whole needs to think about this a bit more before acting.” Y/N looks towards Caspian, who is rubbing his sword against a rock. “The Prince -er- long hair probably knows how their armies are best. Why was he discounted so quickly? He seems to have good ideas.” 

Y/N takes a seat next to her friend and places a hand on his arm. The sound of her wooden wand hitting the marble ground echos through the room. 

“Because Peter doesn’t like asking for help, I don’t know. He’s High King, he gets the last say.” Edmund turns his head towards Y/N and hints at a smile. “I’m sorry I accidentally dragged you into all of this, I know it’s not exactly what you were expecting.” 

“I mean, I didn’t expect you to be a King or to find this magical land inside of school, but it’s all been kind of neat.” Y/N moves her hand down to touch the hilt of his sword, which is laying flush against his hip and outer thigh. “I like your sword, I think it’s cool. You don’t seem like the type to be into weapons.” 

His hand covers hers, the pair of them pulling the blade from its holster. The shiny metal reflected the torchlight and glistened as it moved. 

“It is pretty nice, isn’t it? A lord from one of the nearby kingdoms gave it to me as a gift.” He moved her hand into his lap casually as he examined the handle. “The jewels are supposed to have a protection spell on them, but I don’t think that’s true. I was trying to think about that charm Flitwick taught us in third year, but I don’t think a Narnian lord would have that knowledge.” 

“You could always add one.” Y/N scooted closer to get a better look. 

Edmund sighs. “Maybe, we’ll see.” He slides the holster and pulls out his wand instead. “I never really used this as much as I should have while I was here before.” 

“Yeah? Why not?” 

Edmund shrugged, letting the wood caress his fingertips. 

“Not quite sure, honestly. I got trained in swords and the like and I guess I figured that was more useful. Completely wrong in hindsight.” 

“Lucy said you don’t speak about it much.” 

“Yeah,” Edmund breathily laughs. “I didn’t want to admit that I’m basically my house’s punching bag, especially since I have such a big reputation here.” 

Y/N looped the hand that was resting on his leg through his arm and cuddled into his side. 

“They can’t all be bad. What about your potions partner you told me about?” 

“Oh, yeah. Not all of them are bad, definitely. I guess it’s just when you’re surrounded by so much negativity, it outweighs the good.” He chuckles sheepishly, his loosened chest plate moving up and down with his breaths. “Honestly, I think you are the only person I actually consider to be my friend.” 

Y/N smiles. “When we go home I can introduce you to mine, they’d love you. Ginny has said before that you’re really cute, actually.” 

Edmund’s cheeks redden and his arm tightens towards his body. “Has she?” 

“Yeah,” Y/N laid her head on his shoulder. “Does that make you uncomfortable?” 

“No! No, of course not. I just didn’t know that you talked about me to your friends. Or, er, that your friend finds me attractive.” His cheeks burned under the torchlight and his eyes did their best to avoid Susan and Lucy’s gaze from across the room. 

“Can’t blame her, really.” Y/Ns said, her voice quiet now. “We had a full conversation about it.” 

“Yeah? An-” He swallowed. “And what did you say?”

Y/N grinned, enjoying Edmund’s flustered actions and the stark difference from his usual smart mouth. 

“Why do you care?” 

“I don’t-” 

“Well, if you must know, Ed,” Y/N raised her head and kissed his cheek. “I agreed with her. You’re quite attractive.” 

Edmund smiled despite himself; the honey-colored freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks had gone white against his flushed cheeks.

“Good, because I find you stunning.” 

Y/N giggled. “Damn, you’re back to confident Edmund. I was enjoying flustered Edmund.” 

He laughed and kissed Y/N’s cheek. “Sorry, can’t stay flustered for too long. Might make Peter take my crown away.” 

“Can he even do that?” 

“Probably not.” 

The two shared a comfortable laugh. 

“I still don’t think storming the castle is a good idea.” Y/N says, standing and stretching her back. 

Edmund picks up her wand and hands it to Y/N. 

“I’ll talk to Peter once he cooled down and see if we can figure something out. He’s kind of stubborn though.” 

“Wow, that sounds familiar.” 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!” 

Y/N giggles and starts to talk towards the girls. 

“You know exactly what that’s supposed to mean, Pevensie!” 

~

“Ed, come on, let me go!” Y/N grasped his upper arm and squeezed slightly. He sighs and looks out to where the army was lining up. 

Edmund had tried to talk Peter out of storming the kingdom after his conversation with Y/N. She made a few good points, and after some self-reflection, he agreed. But, Peter was still Peter and he brushed off his younger brother easily. 

“You don’t know how to fight with swords Y/N, it’s too dangerous. I don’t want you to get injured.” His voice was that of a level headed king, but Y/N saw right through it. 

“Yes, but I have magic. You know how good at dueling I am! Hell, I am -was?- training to fight in my own war back home. I don’t want to see you off into some war and then have you die and become some sort of old widowed woman!” Y/N said, her arms crossing over her chest. Edmund smiled with half of his mouth. 

“Well, for you to be an old widowed woman you would have to be A) old and B) married to me.” 

The girl’s cheeks redden and her mouth opens to speak words that are stuck in her throat.

“And you are neither old nor married to me so we won’t have that issue.” Edmund’s cool-king facade is easily broken by a playful smirk and sarcastic language. 

“You know what I meant, Pevensie!” 

He laughs under his breath and moves to grasp her upper arms in his strong hands. His coffee-stained eyes bore deep into hers through the twisting locks that fell across his forehead. 

“I know what it’s like to feel helpless, Y/N. But please, stay here with Lucy. I don’t know what I’d do if you died here. I think the entire Weasley family would skin me and that is something I’m not sure I’m up for,” Edmund’s features flash between happy and serious. “Besides, it’s safer for you and it’ll comfort Lucy. She‘s always hated staying alone.” 

Y/N sighs and nods. “Fine, but not for you, for your sister.”

Edmund’s lips came to press a tender kiss to Y/N’s forehead; it was featherlike and his soft lips left her skin much too soon. A fire lit inside Y/N’s stomach as she looked at him in surprise. 

“That’s my girl. I’ll be back before you even notice I’m gone.” 

~

“This is always the worst part, waiting,” Lucy mumbled, her head resting on the stone slab from before. Y/N sat next to her, fiddling with her wand. 

“They’ll be back before you know it, don’t worry.” She straightened her back and looked towards Lucy. “You know, you remind me a lot of my friend Neville from school.” 

“I do?” 

“Yes, definitely. You’re both extremely sweet and you try to see the good in everything; you both ooze bravery with each word you speak and each step you take. Sure, there are stark differences but the similarities are there.” Y/N grins and leans her head back to rest against the stone. “He’s one of my favorite people, to be honest.” 

“Is Edmund friends with Neville?” Lucy now lifted her head and had her gaze fixed on Y/N’s side profile. 

“No, but I had intentions of introducing them. That’s how we stumbled upon Narnia. We were going to go to a special club meeting.” 

“I can’t picture Edmund being a part of a club. When we were, er, older he always used to lock himself in a room by himself to work on military plans.” 

Y/N giggled. “It would have been his first meeting, don’t get too ahead of yourself.” 

“What kind of club was it?” Lucy giggled too, happy to be growing closer to Y/N. 

Y/N took in a sharp breath. “It’s a club a good friend of mine, Harry Potter, started. He taught us how to use magic to protect ourselves.” 

“I’ve heard that name before! It was in a newspaper Edmund was reading during the summer! Susan asked to look at it and observe the moving pictures on the front page but Edmund wouldn’t let her.” Lucy traced her fingers across the rough crack in the stone. “What did Harry Potter teach you in this club?” 

“Want to see?” 

Lucy’s eyes lit with excitement, her head nodding. 

Straightening up, Y/N lifted her wand and buried herself deep into her storage of memories. Her lip fell in between her teeth and her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. 

“Expecto Patronum!” 

A beautiful patronus erupted from her wand and began to move around the room. Lucy gasped in astonishment and observed how the graceful animal twirled above her head. It was of nothing she had ever seen before, even with her vast knowledge of Narnian magic. 

“That’s brilliant!” She exclaimed, her neck craned towards the ceiling. “It’s so beautiful!” 

Y/N’s happiest memory filled her brain and she found herself giggling alongside Lucy. This was the best distraction for both of them. The pair took to their feet and followed as the patronus started to make its way outside of the building. 

Just as the two girls felt the wind on their faces, the sound of trumpets in the distance broke Y/N’s concentration, thus making the breathtaking silver animal diminish into nothing.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War falls across Narnia quickly, pulling Y/N into the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay lol. One more part after this! Woohoo!

“Hold still,” Y/N held Edmund’s face in between her fingers. There was a large, deep gash striking across his left eyebrow. “This is going to hurt.” 

“Oh great! Exactly what we need-” 

“Episky!” Y/N cut off Edmund with a wave of her wand. The wound immediately began to close, but Ed let out a harsh grunt. 

“Blimey, Y/N!” 

Y/N stood and made her way to Susan to do the same thing to her injury. “You’re welcome, Pevensie. Be glad you’re not bleeding out anymore.” 

Y/N’s voice was stern and cold. She felt silly being upset; this wasn’t her world and it wasn’t her friends. But, at the same time, she knew this would happen. 

“How did you learn how to do that?” Susan asks, holding her arm out towards her friend. 

“I’ve had a lot of practice at school. When one of your close friends is Harry Potter, you get used to everyone being a bit banged up.” Y/N smiled sadly and observed Susan’s skin. “Now, hold still. Yours shouldn’t hurt as bad.” 

Susan’s wounds healed and she observed her arm. “Who’s Harry Potter and why does being friends with him mean you’re injured?” 

“What do you mean? Harry Potter is the-” 

Edmund clears his throat and sends Y/N a pointed look. “He’s a boy a year above us. He plays quidditch.” 

“That’s the magical sport right?” Susan’s voice wavered with uncertainty and she looked towards Y/N for validation. 

“Right, yeah. Yeah, my best friend Ginny plays too.” 

~

“So, you like to keep secrets,” Y/N bit into an apple as she leaned against a marble pillar. It was unlike any apple she had ever tasted before; it was a dark purple color with a certain plumpness that made your mouth water. As one bit into it, juice that was as sweet as candy dripped down your chin. “That’s interesting.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Edmund grunted, his gaze fixed on the small dagger he was sharpening. It appeared to be Lucy’s. 

“Mmhm, what don’t they know?” 

“Pretty much all of it. I don’t want them to worry.” 

Y/N laughed curtly and took another bite of her fruit. “Ah, I see. So you thought keeping them in the dark about everything wizard related would keep them safer? Now I understand why you don’t like doing magic in front of them.” 

“I don’t like your sarcasm.” 

“I don’t like secrets, Ed.” The girl walked over to the tomb opening and tossed her apple core into the distance. “Knowledge is power, you know. It would probably be nice to inform them that the entire wizarding world is at war.” 

“They’ve had enough war in their lifetimes, love. They don’t need to get wrapped up in another one; especially one where they are practically defenseless in.” Edmund looked up at Y/N then back down to the weapon in his hand. It was now much sharper and it caught the torchlight. 

“I suppose,” Y/N sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. “Was the invasion bad? Peter and Caspian seemed, um, tense.” 

“Bad sure is a word for it.” 

The two were talking in hushed whispers now as they watched everyone tend to the wounded and prepare for a potential attack. 

“A lot of your soldiers didn’t return,” Y/N felt Edmund wrap an arm around her waist. “You don’t have to explain what happened. I know how hard death is.” 

“I’m fine, I suppose. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Edmund’s chest rose and fell with a sigh. “Peter’s planning another attack, though. It’s like he has something to prove.” 

“To who?” 

“Us, Caspian, himself. He’s a bit hardheaded.” 

“Guess that runs in the family.” Y/n giggled, trying to brighten the mood of the conversation. “Would that Aslan figure be able to help? I mean, you and your siblings speak so highly of-” 

“I’m not quite sure,” Edmund interrupted, his fingers pressing into Y/N’s side. “Maybe.” 

“Is there a way to contact him?” 

“If anyone has a chance, it’s Lucy. I don’t know, I wouldn’t hold my breath.”

The pair looked towards the small girl. She looked to be having a deep conversation with Peter, nodding every other word spoken. Y/N leaned into Edmund and rested her head against his shoulder. 

“I’m sure all will be well, darling.” Her voice sounded alongside a sigh. 

~

“Now’s not the time for chivalry, Peter!” Edmund shouted, one hand gripping the handle of his sword, the other Y/N’s hip. Peter stared into Miraz’s eyes as he kneeled before the young king. The two share some more words before Peter presents his sword towards Caspian. 

“I can’t watch,” Y/N whispers before turning her head. 

Her body flinches as Caspian screams and everything starts moving quickly. 

“Run!” Edmund yells, grabbing Y/N’s elbow and pulling with full force. Her body jerks in his direction, but her gaze stays forward. Hundreds of soldiers were marching towards them, making Y/N’s entire body grow hot. 

Y/N had never been in actual battle before; while the wizarding world was in a war, she had never seen it first hand. So being forced into it head-on was bone-crushingly terrifying. Arrows whizzed by her head, armor clashed, swords were drawn, and suddenly, the air became thick with blood and screams. 

“Stay here,” Edmund breathed, pushing Y/N behind a large boulder. 

“Are you mental?! I’m not just going to let you-”

“This isn’t your war, sweetheart.’ A sad smile crossed his face before he leaned down and pressed a haste kiss to her cheek. “I’m not going to let you risk your life fighting for us. It’s not fair.” 

“Life’s not fair, Pevensie,” Y/N stood and drew her wand. “Protego!” 

A stone-strong barrier came over the two sitting ducks right before a Telmarine soldier drove his weapon into Edmund’s shoulder blade. 

“I’m not defenseless! I just don’t have a sword!” Y/N’s voice is loud now. “They won’t know what’s coming!” 

“For the love of merlin, Y/N!” Edmund gripped either side of her shoulders. “I’m not letting you get hurt.” 

A smile plastered over Y/N’s cheeks, “Who said I’m getting hurt?” 

~

Edmund sat on the grand steps of the palace, now freshly bathed and dressed in new clothes. His muscles ached and his shoulders drooped with every breath; the blisters on his palms burned in anguish and his jaw cramped from the stress of battle. Edmund was exhausted. 

“Hey,” Y/N grinned, freshly dressed in her own clothing. “I was wondering where you were. Everyone is gathered by the weird looking tree.” 

The boy grinned ear to ear when he saw Y/N. She looked gorgeous dressed in formal Narnian clothing, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander the long expanse of her dress. 

“There she is,” Edmund stood. “I was waiting for you to find me.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Silence overtook the pair. It was an odd silence; both of the teens had grown used to the white noise of armor clanking or swords being sharpened. Now, the sounds of battle were replaced with birds and running water. It just sounded… odd. 

“Thanks by the way,” Y/N said after a few moments. “For the whole ‘trying to protect me’ thing. It was sweet.” 

“Sweet? That’s all I get?” Edmund scrunched his nose playfully. 

The girl wrapped her arms around his middle and looked up at him. “Sweetest thing anyone’s done for me, that’s for sure. Showed you care.” 

“Of course I care, Y/N.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

They giggled awkwardly. 

“What do we do now?” Y/N broke the ice once more. “I mean, you’re King of an entire fucking country- or is it a world? I still don’t understand your title.” 

“Well, There’s a lot of things we can do. We can explore that whole finding each other attractive thing we briefly mentioned for one.” 

Y/N hummed, eyelids hooded. “Mmm, could we now?” 

“I’d like to, at least.” Edmund tucked a piece of hair behind Y/N’s ear. “And I think you do too.” 

“Me? Date a royal? Isn’t there rules against that?” 

Edmund snickered, “Love, I make the rules.” 

“Oh, right. I forgot about that-” 

“Y/N?” 

“Edmund.” 

He smiled and leaned in, “Shut up for once, will you?”


End file.
